


I Prefer You

by deucalionfireofmyloins



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deucalionfireofmyloins/pseuds/deucalionfireofmyloins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really couldn't come up with a title. So, I put my itunes on shuffle and "I Prefer You" by Etta James was the first one to come up.</p>
<p>I need to write a little ficlet. Not the best but I got it out there. All mistakes are mine. Also, have in mind that I might have had a drink or two lol</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy :3</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Prefer You

**Author's Note:**

> I really couldn't come up with a title. So, I put my itunes on shuffle and "I Prefer You" by Etta James was the first one to come up.
> 
> I need to write a little ficlet. Not the best but I got it out there. All mistakes are mine. Also, have in mind that I might have had a drink or two lol
> 
> Hope you enjoy :3

Isaac had been grateful that Melissa McCall had allowed him to live with her and Scott. Though Melissa was hesitant to take him in, she did it with open arms after Scott had told him about his past. He couldn’t understand why Derek had kicked him out of the loft. He knew that Cora was not the reason for the way Derek had acted that night. He had his own room in the McCall household, had chores and Melissa expected him to keep his grades up as well. It was a normalcy that he was not used to. He knew that discipline would not come in a physical form.

He wasn’t ungrateful but there were days where he couldn’t be at the McCall home. After school be would do his chores, his homework, have a light dinner, and go out for a run. He knew he shouldn’t be out on his own with the Alphas in town but he couldn’t stay still. He wondered if this was how Stiles felt. He stopped from his run and tried to catch his breath.  He looked to the left and realized where he was, the Hale house. His breath hitched when he heard someone inside. Isaac looked around to find any indications that it could be a hunter or worse, an Alpha.

Isaac took a stance, ready to put up a fight if he had too. The front door swung open and there stood Cora Hale. She looked at Isaac wide eyed.

“What are you doing here?” he asked coming down the steps in a leap.

“I could be asking you the same thing. It’s not like I’m trespassing. I don’t think Derek would like you being here.” Isaac stayed in place but keep his stare on Cora.

“Yeah, well my brother let this place get taken over by the county so we’re both trespassing. Just because I’m back doesn’t mean I need to tell Derek everything I do. So, what are you doing here?” She stuffed her hands into her jacket. The Hale’s sure had a thing for leather.

“I was out on a run. Didn’t realize where I was until I stopped to catch my breath. I should get back. Mrs. McCall will start wondering where I am.” He lied and he hoped Cora didn’t catch it. Mrs. McCall had the night shift at the hospital. He turned his back and started walking.

“I’m sorry for what Derek did. He did it for your safety.” Cora called out and Isaac took running.

*

On a Tuesday, Isaac walked into his English class only to find Cora sitting in the empty seat beside his. He felt himself tense up but he took in a quick breath and took his seat.

“Derek thought it would be best I enrolled in school and to keep an eye on things.” Cora said in a whisper as she took notes.

Isaac stood quiet. He didn’t understand why Cora felt the need to talk to him. Derek hasn’t spoken to him since that rainy night. Isaac wasn’t sure if he would want to talk to Derek. His actions reminded him too much of his father. The loss of his father hurt but what Derek had done hurt even worse. He felt that he had lost his pack. Erica was gone, Boyd hadn’t spoken to him, and Derek turned him away. Scott is an amazing friend but he’s not his Alpha.

“I was wondering if I could talk to you about something.” Cora kept talking. “Not in school though and maybe not out in public either.”

“Yeah, sure. Mrs. McCall is working and Scott will be at Deaton’s. You can come over. We can talk then.” Isaac replied and focused on his class work.

He kept running into Cora all day. If he didn’t see her in one of his classes she would bump into him in the halls and she kept staring at him during lunch. Scott has put his whole attention on Allison since they were talking again. They were just talking tactics for the Alphas but Scott could talk to Allison about toilet paper and he would be happy.

Maybe she wanted to apologize on Derek’s behalf again. Isaac kept thinking of that night. He could hear and smell Cora but she was nowhere to be seen. He didn’t think she would come to his defense. She had just gone through her own ordeal and reconnected with Derek. She probably knew the reason why her brother had lashed out.

*

When he got home, Cora was waiting for him at the door. She shuffled to the side so he could open the door. He let her go in first. As he closed the door he set down his book bag.

“I still don’t know if this is a good idea. Derek might not…” he was cut off by a pair of lips crashing into his. Out of sheer surprised he pushed Cora off. “What are you doing?” he stood back.

“You can’t tell me you don’t want this.” She inched closer. “That night I came across you at the preserve, I could tell you were interested. Derek warned me to stay away and I know why. It doesn’t help that your scent still lingers in the loft. You have no idea what it does to me.” She was toe to toe with Isaac; she wrapped her arms around his torso, and leaned in to nuzzle into his neck.

“But Derek…” Isaac thought out loud.

“Can we not talk about Derek. Isaac, do you want to do this?” Cora looked up into Isaac’s eyes. His jaw clenched but he nodded. Cora smiled, ran her fingers through his curly hair, and led him into their next kiss.

Though Isaac was hesitant, he let his hands cup Cora’s face and held her. Cora began to bite his lower lip and he felt himself thrust forward. With a jump, Cora’s legs were wrapped around Isaac’s waist. His hands went from cupping he face to cupping her ass. She rutted against him and her kisses became feverish.

“Isaac, I think this would be so much better in your room…and with less clothing.” She whispered into his ear and Isaac let her down. He took her hand and led her to his bedroom. Once the door was closed behind them, Cora rushed Isaac onto his bed. With a slight push, he lied on his back while Cora straddled his hips. She could feel his growing erection and she began to roll her hips. She leaned down to kiss him once more. Her hands found the hem of his shirt. Isaac pulled away from their kiss to remove his shirt. Cora smirked, removed hers as well, and began to unbutton Isaac’s jeans. Isaac’s breath hitched and fear set in. This would be his first time.

“What’s wrong?” Cora looked up to see a set of wide blue eyes looking back at her.

Isaac threw his head back and huffed “Uh, nothing. Come here.” He sat up and reached for Cora. He nuzzled into her and kissed along her jaw until he found her mouth. He felt Cora smile against his lips, her right hand ran through his curly hair, her left hand slowly ran down his chest, she dipped her fingers into the waistband of his boxers. Isaac bit Cora’s lower lip when she finally took hold of his cock.

“Isaac.” Cora breathed. “What’s wrong? Your heart sounds like it’s about to jump out of your throat.” She held onto him.

“It’s just that…” he looked into her eyes and looked away. “I, uh…” he got out from under her and began to pace around his room. “I don’t know if we should be doing this.”

“I know you want this as much as I do.” Cora sat at the edge of his bed. “Isaac, is this your first time?” she looked to the blond pacing back and forth.  Isaac stood still and looked at her; his heart stopped. She got up and took his hand into hers. “It’s okay if you are. I don’t want to pressure you into anything you’re not ready for. Do you want to stop?” Cora asked and Isaac shook his head. “Okay.”  She bit her lip and undid Isaac’s jeans. His breathing became erratic as her fingers lingered a bit longer on zipper. “Help me out here.” She whispered as her fingers brushed against his waist.

Isaac’s hands began to shake a bit. He closed his eyes and slowly began to remove his jeans. Cora tugged on his black boxer briefs and he brought them down along with his jeans. Though he was nervous, he could feel his erection growing. Isaac cupped himself as he kicked his clothing away. He looked to Cora to see her stand before him in her matching bra and panties. She held out her hand and Isaac shuffled towards her. Cora guided Isaac back onto his bed; he went back far enough for his back to be up against the wall.

“I can show you what to do and how to do it.” Cora climbed onto the bed and straddled Isaac. She took Isaac’s hands and placed them on her hips. There was only a thin piece of fabric that was keeping them apart. Isaac’s breath hitched but kept his eyes on Cora.

“I think the best would be to just get over it.” She leaned and grinded into him “Can you feel how wet I am for you?” she whispered. Isaac felt his dick twitch, he could feel the heat radiating off of Cora. Isaac leaned into Cora and began to nip at her neck. Cora had somehow managed to slide a condom onto Isaac without him noticing. She took a hold of him, slid the crotch of her panties of to the side, and slowly took him in.

“Oh my god.” Isaac  breathed out while holding onto Cora. He had always imagined how his first time would be. This was nothing compared to his dreams or his hand. As much as he wanted to thrust up he let Cora take control. Her scent engulfed his senses, he held on tighter as she bounced up and down. With a grind of her hips he came fast and hard.

“Hey.” Cora cupped Isaac’s face to get his attention. “We’ll work on this, okay? I’ll teach you what I like and I know you’ll have me screaming your name soon.” She whispered into his ear and got off of him to dress.

Isaac sat there dumbfounded. He couldn’t believe what had just happened. Cora was fully clothed when she tossed a shirt in Isaac’s direction.

“I suggest you put that on right now.” She leaned in with a kiss and pulled the covers over Isaac’s midsection. He did as he was told; he knew that he should get out of bed to clean up but he couldn’t move.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Cora said as she went out his bedroom window.

Within a matter of moments, his bedroom door opened.

“Isaac, sweetheart, are you feeling ok?” Melissa McCall entered. “I was calling you to come downstairs for dinner.”

“Uh yeah, sorry, I was a-… I zoned out.” He looked up at her.

“Well, come on. I brought thai food from that new place that opened up.” She smiled and left his room.

Isaac took a moment to get his thoughts together. Things seem to be looking up. Until he remembered that there was a pack meeting that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can come and find me on [ Tumblr ](http://http://decaulionfireofmyloins.tumblr.com/) That's where I post about Teen Wolf and Supernatural.


End file.
